


沈默與距離

by hayatecrawford



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Aphasia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一場飛來橫禍令Tony喪失說話能力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	沈默與距離

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Spaces (Silences) Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478674) by [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky). 



> Thanks to missbecky for the awesome work and permission to translate.

The Spaces (Silences) Between  
中譯：沈默與距離  
  
  
作者：missbecky  
原文網址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/478674  
  
  
  
概括：一場飛來橫禍令Tony喪失說話能力。  
  
筆者注：潛在性的敏感主題。曾發佈於LiveJournal。  
  
譯者注：丟下三個大坑來翻這個我不要命了。我只想說…這文我看一段哭一段，整篇文看了四次… 沒有華麗的句詞愣是讓我回味無窮。 本人不油菜翻譯不出原文美感，各位有興趣有能力的請前往閱讀原文（土下座）。  
  
  
  
本文：  
  
  
 _「好 吧。就因為非浩克的那位(non-Hulk person，就是博士)沒通過『如何閃避飛行目標初級班』(How To Duck Flying Objects 101)所以我們綠巨人被放倒了。雷神以一替六處理來跟復仇者鬧著玩的新瘋狂科學家，說真的，『驚人博士』是甚麼爛名字？」_  
  
 _「先生，敵人正在接近。」_  
  
 _「是 的我看到。說起來，那些究竟是啥？看起來像長翅膀的蝦仁爆米花。發光又閃閃發亮的翅膀。總之，鷹眼在群鴉巢中，我敢打賭他力不從心。就剩下隊長和黑寡婦了 (on the docks，這可以解釋成某些黃色笑話)，還有、不對，不是那個意思，你別想歪了、JARVIS。」_  
  
 _「他們似乎發出某種電子脈沖。」_  
  
 _「適當注意。掃描，加入數據庫。來試試引開他們。那些東西太靠近水的話會炸掉下邊的好搭檔(dynamic duo，有能力的雙人的意思，這裡指Steve和Natasha)。倒提醒了我。Steve。新摩托車引擎。生日禮物。別讓我忘了。」_  
  
 _「先生！其中一個——」_  
  
Steve一直在聽這段錄音，直到爛記於心。但他還在聽。他不得不聽。  
  
那是Tony最後一次叫他的名字。  
  
****  
  
鋼鐵俠在他頭上疾駛而過。半數的閃電蟲子、如Clint在公共頻道上為他們命名的，緊緊跟在他身後。地面上，Steve看著他飛過後才把注意力放回躲避蟲子噴出的金屬射彈。它們很小，但當接觸到任何事物會被引爆成驚人的火球。碼頭對面，兩艘船已經爆裂在火海和電流中。  
  
射彈撞過來那一刻他舉起盾牌。爆炸後火苗如雨般落在他周圍，但盾牌從威脅中保護了他。  
  
他其實沒看到空中的那場爆炸。他是聽到了，轉過去看已經太遲了。火球和閃電已經驅散，而Tony正往下墜。  
  
即使幾個月後，他依舊聽見那令人毛骨悚然的撞擊聲。  
  
****  
  
沒有血。  
  
當時他仍覺得感激。後來，當他在腦中重放著這些片段，在Thor揭開面具、所有人都看見Tony變形得讓人作嘔的頭骨形狀，他卻希望有血。他們應該得看到血才對。他們早應該看見那些字句如血液般流走，寒冷、孤單地留在地上。  
  
****  
  
Tony待在醫院好幾個月，花了六個星期才能開口說話，而在可以時他的第一個詞是，「帽子（hat）」。沒人知道原因。  
  
不久後，在Tony投入幫助下，Steve才明白個中意義。  
  
Steve是美國隊長（Captain America），隊長（Cap）是帽子（hat）。  
  
經歷了幾個星期的恐懼和混亂，Tony的第一個詞是Steve的稱呼。  
  
****  
  
醫學上稱之為失語症。醫生說每個病例都是獨特的。沒有甚麼既定的規則。每個病人的恢復速度不一樣，沒辦法預測病癒所需時間。  
  
只 要句子不太複雜Tony能理解別人說的話。他只是不能以同樣方式回應。在他終於找到自己的聲音時，他的講話緩慢而猶豫。他想表達的和說出來的詞不一致。名 詞最困難；他要麼搞錯事物的名稱要麼就是連字都說不出來。毫無疑問他知道自己想說甚麼——從眼中的沮喪看得出。他就是說不出來。  
  
對於Tony，那是最糟糕的部分。  
  
對 於Steve則是沈默。他剛搬進大樓時花了幾個星期去適應與Tony Stark和其他復仇者生活在一起。再多費幾個禮拜在調節Tony接連不休的漫談和嘲笑言論上，通常對方還同時跟JARVIS進行著完全不沾邊的對話。那 段時間裡他學到的是聆聽單詞之間的空格，知道哪些隨口而出的話是真的，知道哪些是為了掩蓋Tony嚇得要死的真實情感。他學會聽到他的弦外之音。  
  
現在這一切一去不復返。Tony連說最簡單的詞都感到吃力，對自己的失敗越受挫折與憤怒。他避開他們，把自己整天關在工作室，盡可能避開其他復仇者。他掙扎折騰了好些時間告訴Steve那樣更容易些。  
  
至於那針對誰，他並沒有說。  
  
****  
  
治療師說這需要時間。腦損傷複雜而不可預測。Tony雖然恢復得很好但速度緩慢，這令他挫敗不休。甚至連在山洞裡進行過的心臟手術都不能讓他停止運作幾個星期。比起身體受傷這種痛苦難忍的遲緩恢復更接近折磨。  
  
「慢慢來，」Steve安慰，「直到你回來我們都會在這。」他無視Clint和Natasha的掃視。  
  
「要振作，」Thor接話，拍拍他的肩膀，「你已經可以向你的機器人侍從那要求咖啡了。這是好現象！」  
  
即使是Tony也會對此報以微笑。  
  
****  
  
一 個冬天的雪夜Steve回到大樓，抖去沾上頭髮和靴子的雪花。他從不愛拋頭露面，但總有人得做這個，基於Tony已經辦不到，自然由他擔任這項工作。他做 到他可以完成的，面帶笑容地迎接和問候，以排演過的答案應對採訪，對戰爭難民的慈善活動顯示出高尚和憂鬱。很多人說他做得很好，這並不表示他喜歡做這些。 他是個士兵。他的意義在于戰鬥而不是重新賣國債。  
  
今晚的慈善舞會一直延續至午夜，使他又累又疲憊。他也許能在實驗室找到Bruce或者在圖書館的Natasha，可現在他不需要他們的陪伴。他只想見到一個人——那個今晚本該陪於他身旁的人。  
  
他轉移至工作室。即使這個時間Tony還清醒著努力工作，站在一個看起來是巨型導彈的全息圖像前。它飄浮於半空，藍調、空洞、致命。Tony東轉西扭操作著圖像。眉目間出現淡淡的皺紋，那表示他知道Steve來了，但仍醉心在工作上。  
  
以 鋼鐵俠戰鬥是絕對不可能的；JARVIS需要大量口頭命令，顯示窗上也有太多的詞彙。雖然字詞阻礙到他，圖像卻不會。只要他可以全神貫注在圖片和結構線以 及實際物理對象上，他能在這待上很長一段時間。Steve看著眼前他誤以為是導彈開發的最新項目摺疊起來後變成一個箭頭。  
  
箭頭盤旋了幾秒後在Tony一個簡短的手勢中消失。站在空蕩的空間中他顯得特別微小。  
  
Steve從身後伸手環住他，傾身將下巴依在Tony的肩膀上，「嘿。」  
  
Tony握著他的手腕，「嗨。」  
  
「外面很冷，」Steve說著轉頭用冰冷的鼻子碰了碰Tony的臉。Tony叫著拍了他一下，Steve咯咯笑地將他拉得更近，「我想你了。」  
  
「你…」 Steve耐心地等待，Tony卻不能繼續。直到現在他仍然說不出Steve的名字。他搖著頭放棄，全身繃緊在怒氣下。這些日子他總在生氣，甚至不能咆哮 或咒罵。當初他們以為他會很快痊癒時Clint還開玩笑說幸好Tony不會變成綠巨人否則他們全得遭殃。即便Tony需要他們將這個概念解釋得更加簡單 些，他還是笑了出來。  
  
現在已不復從前。更多的是怒氣和挫折。  
  
Steve鼻子緊挨著Tony的脖子。「我真的很想你。」在Tony下巴處印下一個吻。「非常想。」帶著佔有慾的手展開平放上Tony胸口。  
  
Tony在擁抱中抓住並熱吻著他，帶領他們走出工作室直到走廊深處的房間。  
  
有些事情無需言語。  
  
****  
  
「我買了件東西給你，」三月底的Steve這麼說。一揮手腕，那頂軟呢帽穿越空間落到Tony腿上。  
  
「有趣，」Tony翻個白眼。他尋找下一個詞，找到了，又失去了，無奈吼叫後再次找回來，「非常…有趣。」  
  
Steve僅僅微笑著。這些日子很難找到可以開懷而笑的事情，但他不言放棄。雖然明白為甚麼當時Tony開口第一個詞是「hat」，他依然開著那個玩笑，那已經是他們之間僅存無幾的了。  
  
此外，Tony戴軟呢帽確實很好看。  
  
****  
  
進入五月，他們一回家就看見在廚房被紙屑和各種口味餅乾包圍的Tony。「發生甚麼事了？」Clint問。  
  
「看似Betty Crocker抓狂了，」Bruce這麼說。（Betty Crocker是知名品牌，以餅乾糕點等著名）  
  
「烤…」Tony甩頭。停下，深呼吸。「我烤…」他試了幾個音調，最後道，「大理石。」  
  
餅乾。大理石。它們都又圓又小。行得通。  
  
Thor拿起一塊。「小心，」Clint插嘴。「可能有毒。」  
  
Tony對那份他認真抄了一遍又一遍的材料配方皺著眉。他閱讀能力比寫作要好，但依然達不到標準；他答應治療師他會努力。烘培應該是她用來測試Tony閱讀理解能力的主意。整盤的餅乾倒是個受歡迎的副產品。  
  
「我敢肯定它們味道棒極了，」Steve邊說邊抛一塊到嘴巴裡去。  
  
它們會的，如果Tony記得放糖的話。  
  
****  
  
「不幫忙！沒…你…沒幫忙！」響亮的撞擊聲迴盪在安靜的工作室，Steve從躺著睡著的沙發上跳起來。他看著笨笨揮動雙臂飛掠而過，後面Tony像揮著屠刀般手持螺絲刀追著它。  
  
本來該很好笑的畫面——可惜Steve知道那並不是。一是他確定看見一瓶被打開的蘇格蘭威士忌。二是他見過Tony那種眼神。  
  
他趕緊站到面前攔住Tony，逼使對方停下來，「嘿、嘿。停。快停下來。」  
  
「不幫忙！」Tony指著笨笨厲聲罵。  
  
這 簡短的句子意義太過廣泛。JARVIS能夠解釋，但Tony討厭讓人工智能幫忙翻譯，所以Steve不會問。相對的他得猜Tony想說甚麼。笨笨幫不了 忙。笨笨想幫忙但幫倒忙。甚至可以是一個叫它別去幫Tony做事的命令。通常Tony能試著做到表達自己的意願，可現在他明顯太生氣還喝醉了根本連嘗試都 做不到。而當他這麼惱怒時只會讓Tony更難溝通且越發挫敗，情況只會更糟糕，形成一個很難打破的惡性循環。  
  
「沒事，」他冷靜道。Steve不知道Tony之前做些甚麼，那也並不重要。不管甚麼原因，笨笨摻了一腳，現在他得擺平眼前狀況。「讓它去吧。」  
  
「你！」Tony仍然握緊著螺絲刀。「別…不許…啊，你不許…」他過於沮喪以致在發抖。  
  
治療師教給他們的第一件事是決不要幫Tony完整他要說的句子。那是個相當艱難的教訓——甚至到現在為止Steve也會偶爾忘記。「我沒偏袒它，」他這麼說，「你懂的。」  
  
「修理。」Tony惡狠狠地瞪著躲到另一邊廚房去的笨笨。「我…試…修理，啊，維修…」拿著螺絲刀的手提高了一些，Steve突然意識到抖動的刀尖和Tony頭部只差不到一寸距離，「它。試著它…修理…它。」  
  
「它沒讓你，」Steve接話，猜著他睡著的時候哪出錯了。  
  
「我…修…」Tony用另一只手捂著雙眼。手指顫抖著。「我…我修…」他發出一個難以言喻的憤怒和絕望的聲音。拿著螺絲刀的手徘徊靠近著，Steve再也看不下去了。他緊抓Tony的手腕，阻止更進一步的動作。  
  
「別，」他輕聲說，「不要。」  
  
Tony剛開始反抗著。他知道這只是在浪費力氣。他放棄了，撞擊地面的螺絲刀發出響聲。身體沈重往前跌，雙肩發抖著在Steve的擁抱中哭泣。所有這一切幾乎發生在沈默當中。  
  
Steve閉上眼睛，允許自己顫動一下，然而他依然不想讓Tony知道自己也流著眼淚。  
  
熟睡前Tony喃喃自語，「我修…不好自己。」這是他說過的最長一句話。  
  
****  
  
Steve生日那天他們騎摩托車出遊。他腿下的新引擎發出隆隆震顫聲，車子如貓般準備隨時出擊。比起預期他多等了整整一年，可他一點都不在乎。他身後坐著Tony，雙臂環住腰，臉頰貼著他的皮外套。  
  
兩人將城市遠遠抛往身後，去到一個不屬於任何人的偏遠草原。鬆垮的鐵絲網後只有幾只牛漫無目的四周張望啃著乾巴巴的草。天空擁有這那麼燦爛的藍色。他們用手吃烤排骨，給對方舔去沾到的醬油，在玉米鬆餅上打滾壓得它們扁掉為止。  
  
「呃，碎屑，」Tony抓著頭髮抗議。越來越長的髮陰滑下額頭勾勒出優美的弧線。Steve喜歡。  
  
「向廚師致意？」Steve試著打趣。  
  
「沒…燉…湯…給你！」Tony嘻嘻作笑。（No soup for you，完整意思是「沒你的份」）  
  
Steve咧嘴而笑；看了幾個月懷舊電視劇他確實明白那個笑話了。「喔是嗎？誰能阻止我？」  
  
Tony皺了一陣子眉，理解問題，眼睛再度亮起來並帶著俏皮，「你…誰想。」  
  
一轉眼Steve已經站起來。「才不！」然後奔跑起來。  
  
他們奔馳於草原上，像小孩子般、像活力的少年、像是覺得獨立日裡沒其他事比這更好的年輕人，無憂無慮。他絆倒Tony，後者將壓扁的鬆餅丟他臉上、碎成麵包屑。「不公平！」他大喊，兩人玩起摔跤最後滾到樹下，在盛夏的太阳下做愛。  
  
當星星佈滿天空，Tony點燃他親手做的煙花，給夜空畫上五彩繽紛的渦紋和圓環，閃亮的紅白藍三色拼寫出Steve的名字。Steve瞪大雙眼。「好美，」他驚嘆。  
  
「名字…光芒中，」Tony這麼說。  
  
「我會習慣的，」另一人調侃。  
  
「說…不出，」年長那個抱怨。  
  
「你會的，」Steve向他保證，「總有一天。」  
  
****  
  
末日機器人八月再次肆虐城市。復仇者照常出動處理，末日博士撤退，發誓會再次挑起這大家看來是沒完沒了的鬧劇。  
  
Tony整個月花在完成航空母艦的新引擎上。飛船的啓動是件大事，復仇者們都得在公眾前露面，就連Fury也要對攝影機擺出一張惡狠的臉。  
  
第 二天他們開了場不對外的慶功宴，Tony意外炸掉燒烤爐。之後三天他帶著絲脾氣發明一台更新更好的爐子。這台不僅有機器手臂，更安裝了電腦以便使用者可輸 入他們想要的食物。小機器手臂翻動著漢堡，缺點是偶爾有半熟的肉塊飛出來。整整一個星期，大家圍在那測試著其他功能，像豬一樣狂吃，彼此玩笑調侃，就像以 前一樣。  
  
Tony開始開發新的鋼鐵俠操作界面。Steve沒多問，就他所知，這個界面比起文字更依賴圖像和符號。  
  
「你應該阻止他，」Natasha靜靜說著，「希望越大失落越大。」  
  
「不，」Steve回答，「由著他吧。」  
  
「我不認為那是個好主意，」Bruce小心翼翼地，不想傷害到任何人的感情。  
  
「我不在乎，」Steve堅持，「如果Tony相信他可以，我也會相信。」  
  
****  
  
「不 夠好，」他抗議。小畫室被早秋的夕陽光芒渲染。他非常喜歡這個房間。他愛著這個第一次搬進大樓、還沒跟Tony混熟前就由對方贈予他的空間。有時候傷口太 深，每個人都有各自的去處——Bruce有實驗室，Clint躲屋頂去，Steve有這。他間或躺上畫架後的舊沙發眼睜睜看著房間的光線變化。一開始他們 還不確定Tony是否能活下來時，Steve來這獨自為悲傷與失去哭泣至他以為自己的心臟快爆炸了。然後Thor找來這，將他包裹進一個溫暖的擁抱中直到 他能再次呼吸。  
  
Steve甚至忘了為甚麼帶Tony過來。好像跟甚麼第二選擇有關，眼下看來不是個好主意。  
  
「不，」Tony同意，一瞬間Steve好像要垮掉，他真心認為畫得還算可以，「這個…驚人。」  
  
胸口的結似乎鬆開了。他遲疑著輕笑，「你真這樣覺得？」  
  
Tony點頭，「她…」愁眉苦臉努力著下一個詞，「喜歡…會喜歡。」他平靜呼吸，「她。會。喜歡。」  
  
Steve笑容擴大了，不光是因為給Natasha畫畫作為禮物這想法。他不清楚Tony是否了解自己最近有多大進步，以及他是否應該說些甚麼。  
  
「我也這樣希望。如果她不喜歡的話我就要怪你囉。」  
  
Tony理解時表情空白，但是比起與前所需時間縮短了很多。他笑嘻嘻回答，「她很恐怖。」  
  
「可別讓她聽見了，」這是警告，Steve裝著面無表情。  
  
Tony將畫紙還給對方，「還…有？」  
  
「其實、有，」他將Natasha的畫像收回去，那還沒完成，主要是打陰影，不過將近完工了。  
  
Steve拿出另外一張。這張已經全部完稿。他不清楚為甚麼到現在才交給Tony。  
  
這個想法在看見Tony眼中高興驚訝的神采時變得不足一提。畫中Tony正專心工作，包圍著他的發亮圖像過於複雜、Steve得用更多的彩色鉛筆來描繪。Tony全神貫注，嘴微微張開，完全沈浸於眼前的工作上。他展開雙臂，手翻開往外，光芒在指尖流出，弧反應堆閃亮如星。  
  
Tony驚呆地注視著他。  
  
「我知道他們以前都怎麼稱呼你，」Steve說，「可對我來說，你永遠是一個創造者。一個魔術師。」  
  
用對待最新科技那般小心，Tony把畫放到最近的桌子上。他轉過去面對Steve，親吻著，「謝謝…謝謝你。」  
  
「很高興你喜歡。真的。」他執起Tony的手吻著掌心，「這是雙有魔力的手，」捧著臉親吻額頭，「這頭腦，」最後吻上嘴唇，「還有嘴巴。」  
  
「魔法，」Tony低語，闔上雙眼。  
  
「我愛你。」  
  
Steve第一次說出來時Tony還在住院、還不能說話。他知道他明白，因為Tony眼睛一下子充滿了淚水。Steve小心地擁抱著他，把話重復了一遍又一遍，「我愛你。我會一直在這裡。我愛你。」  
  
從那以後他常常說著。就算Tony不能回應相同的話。他仍然在說。他永遠不想Tony忘記。  
  
「來點不一樣的魔法？」他微笑著，看了一眼身後的沙發。  
  
Tony意料外脫身離開。「不。啊，等等。」他舉起手，手心向外，讓人聯想到鋼鐵俠。那意味著『我有話要說而且我是認真的，不管要花多久』。通常他會舉起幾根手指表示一共有幾個單詞，但這次他沒有。  
  
Tony站在那很長一段時間，盯著地板以減少干擾，嘴唇無聲動著。Steve耐心地等待。如果Tony決定用六個小時結結巴巴著背誦獨立宣言，Steve也會很樂意地等著。  
  
終於Tony抬起頭來。他的表情平靜而充滿信心，唇上淺淺的笑容讓眼睛明亮生輝，像一個從過去快樂時光來到未來的幻影，準備隨時戲弄Steve對現代世界的無知。  
  
字詞間幾乎沒有停頓地，他開口，「我愛你，Steve。」  
  
Steve沒有聽過比這更悅耳的話了，「我的天哪。」  
  
Tony咧嘴一笑，照亮了他整張臉。  
  
Steve忍不住為這種純粹的快樂高喊，猛得將Tony擁入懷中。  
  
****  
  
鋼鐵俠在他頭上疾駛而過。這場雪來得猛烈。如果未來幾天內不融化——據天氣預報說似乎不會的，Thor會過上第一個白色聖誕節。  
  
「敵人來襲，」鷹眼的聲音傳遍公用頻道，「十點方向。」  
  
「看見了，」Steve回應。Natasha與他背對背，像是在跳著一場致命的舞蹈一般將靠近的末日機器人打倒在地。幾個路口開外，綠巨人吼叫加劇。北邊天空的雷電足以破壞末日博士最新的設備。  
  
當然有比對戰機器人更好的方式來度過一個美好夜晚，但此刻Steve想不到其它他更想去的地方了。  
  
「注意那龐然大物，」鷹眼警告，「那艘應該是母船。給我點時間拿下它的掩護，然後就看你了。」  
  
「我以為你不會邀請我了，」Tony打趣著，裝甲像一個紅色魅影般滑翔在漫天白雪中。  
  
  
END


End file.
